


Just a Toy

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Biting, Dehumanization, Electroplay, Humiliation, NSFW, No Aftercare, Not a healthy relationship, Other, Slavery, bad domming, dub-con, gagging, mindfuckery, this is not BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “You’re going to take care of my friend and I, like the good boy/girl I’ve trained you to be.” [Willow, talking to Blanche with Spark as the friend, before Blanche met Candela and Spark.]





	1. My Master

**Author's Note:**

> I advise caution when reading this. Willow is very much not-nice and Spark isn't either.

“You’re going to take care of my friend and I, like the good sextoy I’ve trained you to be,” Willow ordered the silver haired youth. They dropped to their knees at mention of their name. Not the name given by their twin, but the name given by Willow.

 

“Yes, sir,” They whispered, voice soft as rose petals. They didn’t dare look up and meet Willow’s eyes. They were trained better than that.

 

“Go on, Spark, take a look at the sex toy.” Willow shoved him forward, Blanche could only see boot-covered feet. 

 

“Yes, Uncle Willow,” rang a young voice in Blanche’s ears. They were so tempted to look up. It was the first time the professor was sharing them with someone young. It was always gross old men. It was as if the professor always found the cruellest and ugliest ones for Blanche to service.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Spark asked, turning bright eyes back to Willow.

 

“It’s what it’s meant for, Spark. We’re going to play with this sex toy. Won’t that be fun?” Willow asked. “Reassure him, little one.”

 

Blanche looked up, at the younger of the two, voice soft. “It’s what I’m made for. May I… Permission to touch, master, sir?”

 

“Granted, slut,” Willow snapped.

 

“Um… Sure?” Spark replied, hesitant. Blanche rose and stepped over to him with a measure of grace that only someone who knelt frequently would gather. He took a deep breath and then Blanche was there, kissing him, running their hands over his body through clothes. 

 

“I’m just a sex toy for pleasure. You can use me. You both can,” Blanche offered breathlessly. Spark tugged them in for another kiss. That was all the young man needed to be convinced of Blanche’s involvement in this. 

 

Willow Stripped off his shirt and picked up the collar on the table. He walked over and locked the collar around Blanche’s neck. “Strip, fuckpet.”

 

“Yes, Master.” The response was automatic. Blanche stepped back and their clothes fell to the floor in a pile at their feet. Spark’s gaze looked over them hungrily. Blanche knew that look, they had seen it in so many men and yet, this was different. There was a hesitation and the hunger was  _ stronger. _

 

“Spark, take off your clothes before you damage them.”

 

“Yes, Uncle.”

 

Blanche watched Spark undress, even as Willow shoved thick fingers inside them. “You’re nice and slick for me already, just like I told you to be, hm?”

 

Blanche nodded, whimpering lightly. Spark moved in close and stroked Blanche’s face. “You’re pretty. What’s your name?”

 

Blanche shook their head and bit their lip. There were no names here. Not for fucktoys. Willow chuckled, “Good toy, you don’t deserve a name do you? It’s a thing, Spark. It’s not a real person. Not a boy or a girl, just a simple little sextoy no matter what it looks like.”

 

Spark’s eyes flickered with nervousness until Blanche’s hand reached out and took Spark’s. That hesitation fluttered away as quickly as it came, one of Spark’s fingers joining Willow’s. A squeak tore out of Blanche’s throat. Willow’s deep laugh echoed in their ear. 

 

“Uncle Willow, can I fuck it?” Spark breathed out, eyes starting to turn a sickly yellow.

 

“Of course you can, Spark. Which end do you want?” Willow offered, a smile on his face as he leaned in, teeth bared to bite Blanche’s neck hard enough to bruise. When those teeth sunk into tender flesh something triggered within Spark and electric crackled in the room, lights flickered.

 

It wasn’t enough to drown out Blanche’s cries. Spark’s teeth sunk into the other side of their neck. Willow pulled away and let Spark take over. Blanche was thrown roughly over the nearby desk. They screamed, hardly used to this sort of rough treatment coming without warning. It was music to Willow’s ears.

 

Spark stroked his cock several times approaching Blanche then shoved their cock in. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. You should… hold on.”

 

Willow chuckled, “He’s an athletic young man, I’d take his advice.” Their footsteps echoed in the room as they circled the desk and presented their cock to Blanche. “You know what to do, toy.”

 

Blanche’s fingers gripped the desk in a grip tight enough to turn their knuckles white and their mouth dropped open. Willow didn’t waste time either. The feel of Blanche’s mouth around his cock and those pretty green eyes looking up at him always got him off quickly. Spark started thrusting and Blanche whimpered the barest bit before being forced to gag on Willow’s cock. Their hands didn’t move though.

 

The thrusting speeds continued and Blanche was pinned between the two of them, gagging and hanging on as if their life depended on it. It might have in that moment with the way the air was charged around Spark.

 

Willow came with a grunt, hand fisting silver hair hard enough to nearly yank it out and Blanche swallowed obedient as always. Spark came only a few moments later. 

 

“That was-” Spark gasped, pulling out and looking at Blanche, who still hadn’t moved.

 

“Do you like this toy, Spark?” Willow asked, looking at the younger man’s reaction.

 

“Yeah-” He replied breathlessly. 

 

“It’s yours then. An early birthday present. It is nearly time for me to find a new one anyway,” Willow smiled.  “Have fun with your new toy, Spark.”

 

“Ah, thanks Uncle Willow…” Spark replied still breathless and naked, even as the older man pulled on his shirt and left. Spark turned back to Blanche and  put a hand on their back. “Hey, are you doing alright?”

 

“I’m fine…” Blanche sat up, ignoring the twinges of pain.

 

“What’s your name? I’m Spark!” He held out his hand for Blanche to shake.

 

“...I’m your sex toy now. I was Blanche but that name is not for a sex toy.”  _ That name is not for a failure like me. A thing only good for sexually pleasing old men… and apparently this boy. _

 

“Blanche, huh? So Professor Willow calls you an ‘it’ and you wear boy clothes-”

 

“‘They.’ Use neutral pronouns when referring to me. I’m neither a boy nor a girl,” Blanche’s voice cut through Spark’s question like a sharp knife. “I’m not to be seen as a person in your eyes.”

 

“And If I wanted to call you a ‘good boy’ or a ‘good girl’ like you’re a puppy?” Spark asked, playing with a lock of their hair. 

 

“I believe ‘good pup’ would be sufficient in that regard.” Blanche replied smoothly.

 

“It’s your preference too then and not just Willow’s training. If it changes let me know. Your comfort and arousal while secondary does play a role in my choices, Bla-” He paused, sighed and stroked their head, “Sweet toy. I would like to go another round. Will you be able to walk if I fuck you again?”

 

“Yes, si-” Blanche bit their bottom lip, “Yes, Master.”

 

“We both will take time to adjust.” Spark purred, sitting in the chair. He beckoned to them. “I want you to come here and ride me, slut.”

 

“Yes, Master.” It came so much easier than it did the last time. They straddled Spark’s lap and whimpered as they sunk onto his cock. 

 

“I’m going to do something a little different this time. Remember that electricity?” As he spoke sparks jumped between his fingers and he ran them up Blanche’s arm pulling little whimpers from them. They started riding Spark eagerly, hips shaking. More electricity crackled. “You like this, the pain. You… are exactly the toy I needed. Scream for me, Blanche.”

 

They did.

 


	2. My Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire finally sees the truth of things.

 

Noire knew something was wrong. They just didn’t realize what. Every encounter they had with Blanche their damned friends intervened. Between the fire bitch and the electric doofus the twins never truly had time to talk alone, not since-

 

Well, that didn’t matter. What did matter is Noire knew something was wrong. That’s why they were breaking into the apartment while all three of them were being drawn off to fight a large squad of grunts attacking Instinct territory. Cameras. Taps. Nothing was being left unobserved, not even the damned bathroom. Only Noire would have access to this footage anyway. Not even Auntie Sabrina knew what they were up to. If she did she would have stopped them.

 

An hour and a half later Noire was curled in their apartment, warm mug in hand and feeds open on the computer with audio running through headphones. They knew their twin was into some kinky shit but this? This was intense.

 

_ Then there wasn’t any aftercare. _

 

Noire’s heart dropped. They was going to deck Spark and leave him chained to a streetlamp naked in the middle of a snowstorm.

 

He treated Blanche like… they were nothing.

 

Noire wanted to hurt something. Eevee was nowhere to be seen in the apartment. They knew the scent of their trainer’s rage well enough. At the very least a few personal possessions were about to be massacred and Eevee knew damned well not to be anywhere nearby when that happened.

 

Noire didn’t act. They couldn’t. This was a small sample of a much larger relationship. They couldn’t judge. They kept observing. Seeing the same behavior, again and again and again. Then finally a moment came. Blanche was going to the grocery store. They bolted. Noire ran as fast as their feet could take them and commandeered a Rocket vehicle.

 

They got there in time to pull Blanche into a hug between two parked cars before they walked in.

 

“Noire?”

 

“Yeah it’s me,” Noire whispered, “just shut up and hug me back. You know you need it with those miserable ‘friends’ of yours.” Blanche’s arms circled around Noire awkwardly, as if they hadn’t hugged someone in a long time. Maybe they truly hadn’t. Blanche didn’t know what to feel or think about this sudden ambush.

 

“Noire… I need to get groceries before I’m missed,” Blanche whispered. They pulled away and looked at Noire. “Did something happen with Team Rocket?”

 

“Did something-  _ Are you fucking kidding?” _ they hissed, “Blanche, you- Spark shouldn’t be treating you like that and you know it. Your group of goody-two-shoes knows people don’t get treated like that-”

 

“Noire, you know we’re not people.” Blanche replied dryly.

 

“Blanche-”

 

“I need to get groceries-” they insisted, turning on their heel.

 

“Do you really think me a monster?” Noire called after them, grabbing their wrist.

 

“I am not entitled to an opinion.”

 

“-because you’re just a sex toy? Is that why?  _ They’ve brainwashed you, _ ” they hissed back, pulling Blanche in close. “You’re my twin, first and foremost, that’s what you came into this world as. Get your damned groceries if you want but you’re not going back there, not alone and not while Spark is there. You’re moving in with me.”

 

“I belong to Spark-”

 

“You belong to me more than you belong to them. I never gave you up as my twin. Get that through your skull,” Noire hissed.

 

“What… I don’t know what groceries you have in your apartment or if your eating habits have changed,” Blanche said airily, looking toward the grocery store.

 

“I’ll shop with you, dummy.” Their hand slipped into Blanche’s and held it.

 

“Yes, Master,” Blanche replied smoothly in the same tone they had used so many times before when given an order by Spark.

 

Noire froze. This wasn’t what they wanted. “Blanche-”

 

“Yes, Master?”

 

“Use my name, call me Noire.”

 

“Yes, Noire.” 

  
_ Small victories. One day at a time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fic. If you did please leave a Kudos. A comment would be even more loved. <3


End file.
